Soumis Insoumis
by Sillumina
Summary: Dans un monde où Voldemort n'existe pas, Harry reçoit son héritage veela mais tous ne va pas se passer comme ses parents l'avaient prévu.


_**Disclamer:**_ J.K Rowling

 ** _Rating:_** M

 _ **Personnages:**_ Flemme de tous les écrire.

 _ **/ ! \**_

 _ **/ A lire impérativement \**_

 _ **/ ! \**_

 _ **Petites précisions:**_ Ceci est une fiction où Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc les parents de Harry sont toujours en vie. Et dans cette fic Lily Potter a un parent sorcier.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1: La rencontre**_

Comme chaque année, une cérémonie avait lieu le 2 août pour que chaque veela trouve enfin leur âme-sœur. Les nouveaux veelas comme ceux qui avaient leur héritage veela depuis longtemps se devaient d'y assister, bien évidemment, nombre de ces veelas repartaient seuls, leur sœur d'âmes n'étant pas encore en âge d'assister à cette fête si sacrée.

Pendant la cérémonie les soumis et soumises (plus petits et frêles que les humains normaux) sécrétaient des hormones attirants leur dominant ou dominantes (bien que celles-ci soient très rares), les dominants en retours, devaient faire savoir aux parents du soumis que celui-ci lui appartenait désormais en lui fessant passer un kimono de la couleur que le dominant préférait.

De nombres vieilles familles de sorciers avaient du sang veela dans leurs veines c'est pourquoi elles faisaient attention à ce que le jour du dix-septièmes anniversaire de leur enfant ne soit en contact avec personne lors de leur transformation.

Pendant la transformation, les veelas recevaient une sorte de tatouage plus ou moins grands (selon leurs pouvoirs) qui leur permettaient d'avoir des ailes lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient, elles allaient de paire avec celle de leur âme sœur de même pour le tatouage. Tous leurs problèmes de santé ou de vue disparaissaient. Les soumis voyaient leurs cheveux pousser jusqu'à leurs pieds et perdaient bon nombres de centimètres (ils n'atteignaient jamais plus de 1m55) alors les dominants grandissait jusqu'à atteindre plus de 1m95 (certains dominants faisaient même plus de 2m) et leur masse musculaire augmentait dramatiquement, leur servirant à protéger leur soumis.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Harry Potter tournait en rond, en ce 31 juillet, ses parents l'avaient enfermé dans sa chambre. Il comprenait parfaitement la raison mais il se sentait comme un lion en cage.  
A peine c'était-il réveillé le matin même qu'il avait vu une montagne de petit plat accompagnés d'une lettre lui expliquant que ses parents, Lily et James, avaient fermé à clefs la porte de sa chambre pour sa sécurité et qu'ils étaient désolés de devoir faire ça mais que c'était pour son propre bien.  
Mais il était plus de 22 heures et il commençait à fatiguer. C'était donc allongé dans son lit qu'il pensait à la personne qui était son âme-sœur, les yeux fermés, il se demandait à quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler.

Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand une douleur lancinante le pris au niveau de son dos le faisant hurler à la mort, il avait l'impression que sa peau se déchirait pour laisser sortir quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros pour passer et cette sensation de brûlure que ses os lui procuraient, comme s'il fondaient pour devenir autre chose.  
Soudain deux ailes d'un noir somptueux apparurent dans son champ de vision, elles l'enveloppèrent avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était haut, il était sur le ventre, ses ailes cachant son corps, ses parents étaient dans sa chambre. Son père le regardait avec effroi alors que sa mère caressait tendrement ses longs cheveux... Comment ça longs cheveux?! La veille ses cheveux étaient courts! Se concentrant pour que ses ailes disparaissent, il sentit une légère chaleur aux omoplates avant que le poids de ses ailes se dissipe. Ses lunettes qui étaient sur son nez ne servait maintenant qu'à lui donner la migraine, il les enleva donc et après s'être placé devant son miroir pour s'inspecter, il remarqua qu'il était devenu plus petit qu'avant, que ses cheveux avaient énormément poussé, au point qu'ils traînaient au sol mais ce qui le marqua le plus c'était que les marques noires qui lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules et qui allaient jusqu'à son nombril.

\- Harry, mon chérie, je supose que tu veux des explications. N'est-ce pas? James, sors s'il te plait, Dit alors sa mère.

\- Mais Lily... Comment est-ce possible? S'exclama son père.

\- James, dehors! Répondit-elle.

Celui-ci sortit, le regard triste.

\- Mon poussin, tes cheveux ont poussé parce que tu es un veela docile ou un soumis dans d'autres termes, Dit elle doucement.

\- Non...

\- Si. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne va en rien changer ta personnalité, tes goûts ou les choses qui font que tu es toi.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Demanda Harry les yeux embués de larmes contenues.

\- Si lors de la cérémonie de demain ton âme-sœur te couvre d'un kimono, tu devras partir avec elle...

\- Mais je veux rester avec vous...

\- Harry, tu n'as pas le choix, soit tu vas avec cette personne soit tu meurs de chagrin sous peu, lorsque tu seras à ses côtés tu te sentiras incroyablement heureux. Ce sera la personne la plus précieuse dans ton cœur! Dit-elle en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Quand elle fut sortie, il laissa ses larmes couler librement, chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il s'endormi.

* * *

Errant parmi les tentes qui avaient étés montées à l'occasion de la cérémonie, Severus Snape laissait ses pensées vagabonder quand il sentit une délicieuse odeur. Le kimono vert émeraude brodé de fil d'argent sous le bras, il suivait la trace de cette odeur captivante qu'il avait attendu pendant de si longues années.

Après d'interminables minutes, il se posta enfin devant la tente d'où provenait ce divin arôme, entrant enfin dans la tente, il vit un jeune homme au cheveux ébènes et tressés de dos, assis à même le sol, sa marque luisant d'un vert magnifique, il fut éblouit par la beauté de la couleur. Extrêmement possessif, il couvrit rapidement le dos de son soumis, il ne voulait qu'il y ait que lui qui puisse regarder sa marque. Ensuite, il enferma le soumis dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il l'avait longtemps attendu.

Le sentant se raidir, il regarda enfin le visage de sa moitié, qui lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un, restant quelque instant les yeux plongés dans ceux émeraude de son vis à vis avant de mettre un bras sous ses genoux, de lui demander de se tenir à lui et de le soulever.

Regardant autour de lui, le soumis toujours dans ses bras, il aperçut son ennemi, qui le regardait tellement surpris qu'il avait l'air d'être sur le point de tourner de l'oeil, et sa femme qui souriait au soumis dans ses bras.


End file.
